One Shot: Inutil Melancolia…
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Saber que todo lo sucedido lo había llevado a este momento solo lo lleno de frustración y molestia, pero más lo que ella hizo por él...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre 2018:"La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


**One Shot: Inutil Melancolia…**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Road x Neah**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Saber que todo lo sucedido lo había llevado a este momento solo lo lleno de frustración y molestia, pero más lo que ella hizo por él...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre 2018:"La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Por tardar voy a entregar dos historias.**

 **# Palabras:615**

 **"Los recuerdos a veces suelen causar dolores de cabeza"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neah, el decimocuarto apenas había despertado brevemente y ya veía el desastre.

Estaba sentado, los recuerdos de aquella infancia con Mana a su lado en los campos de trigo vio a su lado a un humano con lentes y eso le lleno de indiferencia, los odiaba realmente por ello cuando el humano le entrego el vaso de agua sin pensar en nada solo en estar solo, con la oscura mano izquierda estrello la cabeza de aquel ser insignificante.

El movimiento sobre la cama hizo desviar su mirada hacia el Golem dorado que tenia más que solo dientes, Timcanpy, guardaba los recuerdos desde que tuviera contacto con quien fuera y Cross era quien podría informarle.

Le vio temblar, luego sonrío sabiendo que el Golem realmente no le temía y fue cuando le pidió que le mostrara todo…y ese fue el comienzo de su frustración.

«¡Rayos!» pensó al verla allí, entre sus recuerdos después del primer encuentro con él, Road seguía con vida y siendo la misma, pero le extraño que aun sabiendo quien era todavía lo protegiera a él, quien había intentado matar al Conde Milenario, quien mato a la familia que ella tanto defendía e incluso aun si fuera un traidor ella le hablo…como si fuera lo más preciado para ella, aun si no era él con quien hablaba, sino con Allen.

Se llevo una mano a la frente, sintiendo las lagrimas escocer con una sonrisa llena de tristeza pero también de algo diferente porque tenía una meta que cumplir para recuperar lo que le pertenecía y Road Kamelot con aquella sonrisa antes de desaparecer le estaba extendiendo su mano con un mensaje: « _Regresa a Casa_ »

Y lo haría, tomaría tiempo pero lo haría.

Se jalo el cabello y grito con ira, frustrado de saber que Cross había desparecido, que la única persona dispuesta a hacer por él más que solo acompañarlo había desparecido, que el tonto de su usuario había hecho tontas promesas a sus propios enemigos, aparte de que su propia familia también era parte de esa tonta forma de cariño aun cuando sabían que en un tiempo lucharían juntos.

Aun, incluso debía terminar esa Guerra y ganar conforme a lo establecido en su orden. Neah, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por ello con una sonrisa se acerco a Timcanpy hasta el rostro.

— **Timcanpy, no le muestres a nadie lo que he visto y solo déjale a Allen conocer poco a poco** —murmuro sabiendo que el Golem buscaba lo mejor para "Allen" y aun cuando estuvo frustrado por la muerte de Cross, estaba alegre de saber que podía terminar esto rápidamente, debía regresar todo a su orden antes que fuera devorado por su silencioso enemigo, aparte de Apócrifos.

Miro por la ventana, esperando ver a sus enemigos porque sabía que los Akumas, el clan Noé, exorcistas y buscadores, incluyendo al molesto Apocrifo le buscaban, pero también sabía que ellos ya le hubieran encontrado con Wisely a su lado, por un motivo no lo habían hecho, probablemente había mas en ese asunto que solo perseguirlo…después de todo, había aparecido la pista al corazón.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, era tiempo de regresar al sueño que se auto impuso por poco tiempo…antes de verla a ella.

Era inútil aquella melancolía, pero no dejaría que todo terminara así y estaba en sus manos cuando vio la veloz espada en su cuello fijo sus ojos en el espadachín, el mismo exorcista que lo apuñalo en la orden cuando el conde quiso llevarlo con él…cumpliendo su más anhelado deseo.

Se desvaneció dejando que el tiempo permitiera regresar pronto, porque de alguna manera Allen, la inocencia y su familia estaban involucrados en esta guerra entre el clan Noé.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


End file.
